Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{6}{11}-3\dfrac{5}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {3} - {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {3} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{1}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{1}{11}$